In the end..it doesn't even have sense or..
by Kitty-N1
Summary: this is a story about the crazy people that makes the BAG asociation. Contains: "normal" and yaoi coupling, explicit situations, and a strange scheme. It also has an explanation in the end, about...everything. enjoy it.it's not over...but i got no time...
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
I've been dating Jason for 'bout 2 months, since.....Heat told me "that's all..." and he......well, it doesn't matter.  
Everything was going fine, but he came back...he asked me to return home with him. And I ignored him...I remembered what I   
told the first time we talked after.......that.  
I said: "Just remember "  
The same say Jason came over for taking care of me, 'cause Jan, the nurse, left for attending a surgery........and my friends had their  
own jobs & stuff to do. Jason found Heat and I arguing, he asked Heat to leave, both of them went out and just fought.  
Even tough Heat burnt Jason's back, ....that was what Jason said.  
  
Heat left us alone for 6 weeks.  
Then the contest had place. In it, all the crews for the new gen. (the DS gen.) would be chosen, except Data Be Bops & Jumbo Max crews, who   
attended the Enix building everyday for practicing with their "teachers" (Heat and Strike, obviously) for six months, more less.  
During this contest (called "2006-Space" ) Heat tried to get close...without a reason?? nay, he gave me a   
letter.......in fact, he put tha letter in my underwear (luckily, I DID wear a bra.....that day, hehehe!) while I was resting in a small office set for Sune.  
He also left a yellow rose in my hands. (he knew yellow roses are my favorites....) I didn't notice tha letter, until I was preparing for dancing as an interlude between the other's performances. I stared at the handwriting -"Heat"- but I decided to read it later...I was too tired...but I must go up the stage. I danced "Teachers" in an instrumental version, a version Daft Punk gave me the last time I visited them.   
As the "highest priest" of the Daft Punk Witnesses , I must fly to France each.....month (what a sacrifice -rolls eyes- hehe!)  
  
Whatever, everybody was cheering....I love that.......anyways, I was thinking 'bout that letter......I'm very curious.....  
-"No, I have to look for Jason, I have to look for Jason,..........." I kept saying...over & over......while I walked toward Sune's office, the only place where I hadn't looked for him.  
-"Nothing" I went out again and asked a guy for some other places besides the office, the restrooms, and the cafeteria. He talked about the dressing rooms, and pointed to a lonely room beyond some tent set for entering the contest. I had a strange feeling.  
-"Hell, I'll go...." I made track Sune's office again, left my belonging's in the booth with a tuna can in a sign. It was mine, hehehe.....  
including my handgun (a P229) and a dagger, things I carried with me since...Hiro.....let's just say that Hiro and I had some trouble.  
OH GOD!!, I can't forget that, Hiro was like and elder brother to me.......my only crime was to love him when he helped me after that accident in which I lost everything........because of me....I shouldn't made that phone call......I'd have somebody next to me if it wasn't for that phone call!!  
Hiro was my boyfriend, but he made a big mistake, he asked me for sex. But I'd never fuck my brother...  
Then I left Germany, and started looking for a better luck in the U.S. I lost his trace for some time. Luckily or......unfortunately he joined the BAG, and found out that I laid with Heat instead of choosing him.......  
He then became crazy (and drunk) and he.......r-r-raped m-e........3 t-times........but that last time.....I had to stay at the hospital because.....I lost too much blood, and had lots of wounds........  
  
That's why I had my own weapons, not a bodyguard or that, full of memories........  
  
And the point is...I left them...I don't know why.......  
I reached the dressing rooms. I opened the door, walked in. Looked for a switch, found nothin'.  
  
It was so DAMN dark.  
  
Then a voice, "you read tha letter?"  
I recognized that voice, a chill went down my spine.......  
-"what are you doin' here?", where are u?, why are the lights turned off?!"  
-"I needed to talk to you...." he said.  
-"Hey! answer me!! I deserve it!!"  
-"...come back.....pleeze......."  
-"who-oa, no, remember what I told you, I we break, then there's no other chance, I've told it to Hiro, Gas-O.......even Strike, and you know we never became lovers........a-.."  
-"so.....I got no chance to get close to you again?  
  
He heard really gloomy.  
  
I walked forward, toward Heat.  
-"think of this as a Good-Bye, you were my boyfriend for almost five years so.......we can't break so....."rudely"......  
  
I unzipped his black cargo pants and held his underwear while I pushed his body toward a table......I took mt catsuit off and put Heat's hands in my nude breasts while I sat over him, and rubbed my body against his.....I put his hands appart as I ripped his shirt. I licked his chest......softly.......trying  
not to think about Jason.  
when he got horny........I gapped my legs, took his dick from the blue tight bikers, and penetrated myself.   
I fucked with him everyday....this time it hurt....a bit......I wasn't excited, but this was the only idea I had for getting him outta my way.  
So, I started wailing, as I moved up & down.......Heat loved that.  
He sat and nibbled my nipples hardly, he just wanted to hear me cry louder........  
I resisted, but.....no, I was getting hot.........hardcore is my favorite.........  
Heat tried to kiss me, but I avoided the warmth of his lips, just to reach his neck and bite him. As a revenge.....a very stupid one.  
Heat started to act widly. I saw crazyness in his eyes...... He fucked me so roughly I felt some tears shed, "no", I thought, but any sound came out, just a set of wailings and breathings. I scratched his back, I saw blood in my nails.......this was turning into a fight......  
Heat slapped my face, "do you like this?". I pushed him away. He stood up and I knelt in front of him. I decided to make him the best blowjob in all our lives.......which would let him like...."K.O." or somethin'......  
You know, I started sucking, licking and blowing and....stuff. He grabbed tightly to the table, and closed his eyes. I remember some other things my bi-friend told me, and I did them too.......  
  
That was when.....I looked around, just to find Jason in the door, he stared at me. 


	2. chapter2

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
  
-"I knew it, you still loved him......."  
His body disappeared from the entrance. I chased him, calling his name. Jason turned around  
-"You became my girlf' just to forget what Heat did to you......."  
-"Jason, I really love you!"  
-"I...don't know how to say it....."  
-"say what?"  
-"I met someone, and I think I love that person......"  
-"what!?"  
-"I'm not sure......I must think 'bout that. Goodbye and....get dressed.  
Look at those bites......"  
  
He turned and went away into the sunlight.  
  
Heat stood before me.  
-"That guy understands SO quickly"  
-"just shut up........"  
I got dressed and went to my fav' place, the tears corner, my house.........  
  
I cried loudly "This in unffair!!, why does good people always get the worst!?!?!"  
I told that to......mother, sis', Hiro, Heat, Sune..........  
  
I threw the car keys, "this is a day in which I shouldn't wake up!!!!....."  
I just let my body break down to the floor, while I cursed my DAMN luck......  
  
I hate passion, it takes control over my body, in the most innaproppiate moments.......  
  
I heard the knob turned and looked at his gloved hand openning the door. I crawled to slam the door in the "fireboy's" sexy face......I couldn't.  
I cried as he walked in, why did he followed me....?  
  
He then knelt and hold me tightly into his lap.......his right arm around my back, and his left hand caressed my head. I cried in his shoulder.  
We remained quiet........ 


	3. chapter3

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
  
I heard the phone rang......I discovered Heat took me to the bed and stoood by my side all night long.   
He answered  
-"Yeah?"  
I heard Sune's voice. He gave me the phone.  
-"Sune?"  
-"Why the hell is Heat in your place, are you 'k?"  
-"I'm awake, that's all...."  
-"we were expecting you, the winner will come and you must come and see your new crew."  
-"ok!!"  
  
I ran to the shower, I ignored Heat and just left him with the phone in his legs....  
When I was ready, I wastched the clock......"6:52?! I must make haste!!!" I decided to get to the Enix building using my CBR  
I opened the garage door, instead of opening the electric gate, so that Heat couldn't notice when I left. I walked the CBR out, and put my helmet, turn it on, the engine made a loud noise, as I left a cloud of dust &smoke.......  
  
I arrived. Looked at the Enix building, thought 'bout who chose that name for a big 4 floor building, full of windows. And I stared at the top, where one of my stages was....the one Sune made specially for me....I dreamt about a place like that each day in my normal life.......until I met Heat, anything is the same, except Daft Punk, I've always loved them!!!  
  
I thought about that "I've met someone else, and I think I love that person...."   
He met a girl, she's surely his age, in one of those underground parties, and that.....I knew Jason is 4 years younger than me, maybe that's what I.......liked from him. I decided to forget that incident. Drove the CBR into my office, which was on the 1st floor, just like all other's, but Sune put a door so that I could hide my CBR there....  
As soon as I entered, I heard someone was knocking the door.  
-"come'n"  
-"Mr. Suneoka wants to see you, you know, at his office....."  
-"oks", I closed the door and walked to the elevator. I pressed the 3rd floor button.  
There I was.....standing in front of the door. I walked in........  
  
-"Sune?"  
-"what's goin on?!"  
-"what are u talking about?!"  
-"why was Heat at your house?! are you alright??"  
-"no."  
-".........."  
-"OH SUNE!!, WHY DOES GOOD PEOPLE ALWAYS GET THE WORST!?!?!?"  
I remember Sune got close to me and caressed my hands.  
-"sit down..., now tell me, what's the problem?"  
-"I'M ALONE AGAIN!!!!!!!!, it's just because I couldn't decide which one I....."  
Sune sat next to me, in his desk. I just stared downwards.....as I told my friend about the dressing rooms' event. Without details.  
-"I know Heat and you had a terrible ending, obviously he bea-..ow...."  
-"don't worry Sune, I fully recovered from what he did to me, but I keep wondering, what does he think 'bout that?"  
-"and both of you spent almost five years together.....and I don't think you can forget Heat at all...."  
-"that's the problem, I'm not sure about how I feel for them....."  
  
I sighed.....and realized Sune was watching me........his blue eyes diving deeply into mines.......he got closer and........ 


	4. chapter4

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
  
...the door opened. Jason fell....  
I looked at the entrance when I heard Heat said,  
-" You're just a stupid brat, you got no chance, ha!"  
-"OOOOH, soooooorry sir!....."  
Jason started mocking Heat. He jumped over Jason amd punched his face several times. Heat stopped.  
He closed his fist. Red flames burst out.   
-"Maybe you should die too....." The flames shattered. He tried to suffocate Jason.  
Hiro, Gas-O and Bat arrived. The first two controlled the death-thirsty boy. Bat bent over Jason, who was trying to catch his breath.  
His nose was bleeding, and his pride was bruised.  
"don't worry about anything, Whathever happens, I'll always take care of you...."  
I found that so strange...Jason sat up and Bat hugged him in a effusive way......he helped the hurt youth to stand up.  
Jason glanced at me.......  
-"I can't understand why are u choosing him, he practically killed you, if it wasn't for Zid', you'll be death, but no, there you were, FUCKING WITH HIM!!!!!!"  
Jason pointed at Heat, Heat tried to free from Hiro's and Gas-O's grip. I was about to talk, but Sune started:  
-"can't you 'derstand she just became your girlfriend to forget about Heat?! But she couldn't, how?, if they are two twin souls........  
-"Jason, please, I'm confused......but I love you!!, I'm sure bout that!!!...."  
-"do you remember i said I met someone? well, I discovered I love him.  
Everybody looked at each other. Him?, that word caused me a terrible stomachache. "ungh!"   
-"Yes, he is the one....." Jason put his head in Bat's shoulder, Bat put his hand in Jason's waist.  
-"Heat, I'm also...pregnant...." Jason shook his head....  
He and his couple went out, followed by Sune, Hiro, and Gas-O. I ran toward Heat and hid in his lap.  
-"are we going to stay toghether....forever?  
-"of course...." I smiled.....after so much time of being in the darkness......my eyelids were full of tears.  
-"Kit'?"  
-"yes?"  
-"then, when.....when I be-beated you.....you were already.....?  
-"that's why I got depressed and lost my voice........ugh!"  
-"What wrong!?"  
-"my stomach, let's go for some pills...."  
-"I caused you too much trouble....."  
-"don't worry, I've been near-death 4 times so....this is nothing"  
Heat smiled at me. So do I, weakly.......tha pain was killing me, but I said nothing, I wouldn't be in a hospital again......and there was something more that bothered me.......  
  
This wasn't the first time a gay broke my heart....the first guy, (or.....should I say gay?), Michael-Doi.....I attended his accademy, after the first time heat and I had an important fight. I just fell for him, he noticed it......and he revealed me the truth......I forgot about that, and hired him as my teacher for the BAG. But now......Jason and Bat?? Bat told me once that he liked me......this world is becoming sick......  
  
I was diving more deep and deeper in my thoughts   
  
At the infirmary, the nurse asked us about the problem. Heat answered.   
She gave me some small blue pills, I got no idea of what they were.....but I felt great after 10 min. That things made me somewhat happy, an anti-depressive? Who knows!!.....I needed to get ready for the meetin!! It was 8:30, they let me sleep until 9:00.....And Heat was always by my side......  
  
  
I woke up, at 9:00....actually Sune did it.  
-"Let's go, you must be ready by 12:00, you got 3 hrs. to be ready and I want you to use the white outfit......Heat, that goes for you too...."  
-"yes, yes..." we answered and left to the dressing rooms. Sune stood with the nurse......  
(I swear I don't know if something happenned there).  
  
We opened one of the dressing room's door. The one that leads to the showers. Heat locked it. I tought he did it just while we took the bath, but the pervert look he had told me something else will happen there.  
-"We love making babies together, but.....arre we keepin' this one??" he pinched my navel......  
-"you know I hate brats but.....I decided not to abbort as always......and....I don't care if you disagree!!"  
-"wait a second, I never said I didn't agree with you.......mmm....can we pretend we wanna make another one??"  
-"ooh...just wait here.....i'll be changing to some comfortable stuff......" I remember that day. I purred before i took my bag and opened it, and put a corset on (and a garter belt, and boot, a cat tail and ears.)  
I love this old bitch's style....This outfit...I made it for Heat's birthday....but I took it everywhere, and..this was a great time for wearing it for the first time!!...  
Heat glanced at every part of my slim body, he just pushed me against the wall and kissed my shoulders.  
I raised my right leg and leaned it against his bosy..then I put it around his waist.. He held my leg with his arm and touched his lips with my left hand. I unzipped his pants.  
Again, what do you think that happened then?  
yeah, we fucked again, our bodies were sweating. I held my breasts and massaged my hard nipples with my fingers.....he pushed my hands with his....  
Meanwhile...... 


	5. chapter5

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
outside the dressing room, the JumboMax crew was sitting on a table, while chatting with Hamm & Strike, they were standing up.  
  
-"And there they go again..." Strike said.  
-"Yeah.." Hamm answered.  
-"And I was about to take a shower and get ready....." Strike added.  
-"But....how?" Meat asked, "what do you mean?"  
-"You know....." Hamm was playing with an empty bag of potato chips.  
-"I'm starvin'....."  
-"So do I, Meat, let's go to the café."  
-"Yup!"  
Bat, who was humming and playing with Jason's fingers, looked at the blonde guy.  
-"Jason let's go too...."  
-"NO!, you....you should stay right here and.....Meat?......run!"  
Hamm & Meat ran to the café, (yes, they CAN run) it was obvious they didn't want to stay with the gay couple, I guess.  
-"I....I must go, I've got stuff to do.." the rude guy talked. He made track to his office.  
-"Duck can we..."  
-"STRIKE!!!, WAIT!!"  
Strike turned around. He called Duck with a head movement, savin him from the loving couple....  
In less than a while, Duck was walking next to Strike.  
No word crossed the air. It seemed like Strike was thinking about something. He looked concerned.  
-"I didn't know that Jason and Bat were gays....."  
-"They aren't, in fact, were are all bisexuals."  
-"so...you..too...?"  
-"They're always joining orgies and that, but I'm the only one who had a guy-to-guy experience."  
Again, silence came out. Strike hesitated some more.  
-"I'd always wanted to have a gay experience....", Duck turned to stare at Strike's eyes. (well, not exactly.....) "but no, I'm no longer interested..."  
-"I know you say that because you're thinking of Frida, and what might happen if somebody knew that...but...don't worry, no one needs to know about it....." Duck gave him an evil look. Strike looked down. "c'mon, you'll love it." Duck put his arm around Strike's waist.  
-"but..." Strike couldn't argue more. Duck used his fingers to grab Strike's chin, finally gave him a cute, tiny, kiss.  
-"pleeze..." He extended his hand, asking for Strike's. The rude guy hesitated some more, and for the last time....before he grabbed Duck's hand and took out his key card from his jersey. The small light turned to green as the card slid through the slot. They rushed in.  
  
Strike and the 20-year-old youth dived in all passions, while they rested on the wall, Duck nibbling Strike's ears, Strike running his fingers downwards... 


	6. chapter6

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
Some time later......when Duck "finished".  
The guy stood up.  
-"Strike, I never told ya but....I guess it's obvious....."  
-"What?"  
-"I.....I-love you, but I was afraid of telling you, yo know, you're a "bad guy", no, you seem to be it because I discovered that you love me too....."  
-"I love Frida." Strike was looking at nowhere, he was slamming his fingers on a table.  
-"What!?, then, why do you m-"  
-"because I just wanted to know how it feels like"  
-"no! that's unfair, you-you...." The blond boy sighed. "then...if you don't love me at all, might I ask you 2 favors?"  
-"whoa! two? bitches usually ask one...... hahahahahhahahaha!!!......"  
Strike stared at Duck. Poor guy.....he looked totally desolated. "You know it's a joke, what do you need?"  
-"Can you keep this?, as a way to show that I'll always love you, and that you can lean on me whenever ya want."  
Duck handed him a necklace with a silver "K" hanging from it.  
-"But why a "K"....?"  
-"It stands for Kurt. Kurt Kay's......my real name. I've never told it to anybody, just to you, because you're special.....j-"   
-"It's 'k, I'll keep the secret."  
-"Thanks."  
-"Now what's the other thing?" Strike faced Duck, while he put the necklace in the right place.  
-"Can you give me a.....bye-bye kiss?" Duck's cheeks had a light scarlet hue.  
Strike smiled. His lips touched Duck's pair of soft, moisten lips. Everything was goin' fine until..... 


	7. chapter7

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
Duck hit his lover's nape.  
Strike fell unconscious immediately.  
-"You don't love me, huh?"  
Duck took out a stiletto.......and......engraved a heart in Strike's back, he jot "K & S" inside it.  
The wound bled a bit, Duck licked the blood off. He fled to the lobby.  
Meanwhile........ 


	8. chapter8

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
-"Strike?" Frida was calling at his name.  
Nearby, Heat had already left. So I went to the room next door, where the make-up girls were waiting.  
In fact, there was just one girl.  
-"Hi! whoa, nobody has arrived yet!"  
-"Actually everybody already left......"  
-"late again?!, oh sorry A.B."  
-"ha!, just sit down...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Strike got up.  
-"My butt....."  
He walked to the showers room.  
Strike untied his ponytail, and the dreads fell to his shoulders while the water went through his naked back.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The meetin' took place in time, almost. One of the crews wasn't complete, so we couldn't give the awards at the beginning. That girl, known as "Candy", yuck!!, belonged to Shorty's pupils, I guess....  
I hated that little monster since I first saw her!!, so noisy and that, like if arriving late was the best thing in the whole world.  
Never mind, all the rookies got introduced to each person in the auditorium. Boys & girlz from many places, I didn't care about where or why or how they came, but........they were already here.  
Many of them were...strange, specially the guys that formed my crew......  
I hate gays and drag queen and stuff and then THIS?!!? I almost took out my handgun and killed whoever had the idea of giving them the 4 "places" available in Far East Commander, that's the name I chose, I liked it.  
  
This was a very boring day. So, let's not remember that crap.  
Lots of hours later, the new comers left. Then Frida ran toward Strike. He gave Frida a big hug. But....he left an "ouch" out.   
  
Frida almost died when she saw that scar in his back.   
-"K & S?!!??!?!"  
The girl grabbed my clothes  
-"WTF have you done?!?!"  
-"What?"  
-"You first stole me Strike t-!!!!!!!"  
-"Strike told me he was single!!, I've told you lots of times!"  
-"Then Heat, and now I'm finally happy you came back for more?!!!!!!"  
-"What are u talkin' bout!?. I did nothin'!!!!"  
  
I was scared, everybody was staring at us...probably they were just staring at me, for "doing" what I really didn't.  
Frida's eyes were covered with rage and tears...  
-"I thought we'd fixed our differences!!!!"  
-"I dunno what are you talkin' about!!!  
  
She slapped my face with all her might. Then Frida pushed me away. I tripped and fell down.  
-"Just look at her!!. That bitch just fucked with my boyfriend, and she knew he is mine!!. Check this out!!."  
  
Frida ripped the jersey and showed the scar. After that, I felt how all eyes were still, looking at me. I heard *hell..*'s, *I can't believe it* 's or *that's not possible*'s as well as I saw shaking heads that then looked down at me again, in a disappointed way.  
Slowly, the group of people shattered, Heat stood in front of me....He sighed as he rolled his eyes, turned around. He left me lying on the floor.  
  
-"I did nothin'!!. I did nothin'!!!" I felt like the whole place was spinning.... "I did nothin'!!!" but I got up. I kept screaming as I ran away. I felt salty tears touching my lips. I was crying?. Yeah, I wanted to tell Heat about all it, but he got into his car, never looking at me, while I walked next to the driver's window.  
-"Heat!".  
  
He had forsaken me. 


	9. chapter9

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
I came back...everybody still stared at me, like if I was a disgusting thing...and I did nothing......  
-"I swear I didn't do that!!!"  
I was screamin', yelling at each and every people near me...I was trying to persuade them, they never believed me...  
  
I walked upstairs, after givin' up.....  
  
The roof........my favorite place, which looked like a huge balcony, that I used as a place for thinking....when I was depressed or confused I came up. And lately, I had come there a lot more than before..........  
  
I was standing on the banister, watching at nowhere...I can't understand why I was feeling that way. Maybe I was being rejected .  
  
Time passed........... 


	10. chapter10

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
Down at the 1st. floor, everybody was getting ready to leave.  
The members took their cards from the cabinet, and checked it in the clock next to it.  
Sune always checked after the last one goes out, he must make sure there's no one in before closing the building.....  
-"Shit..."  
There were 2 cards left. One of them belonged to the Fireboy. The other was mine.  
Sune asked 3-D, one of the members of Heat's crew...the boy answered the master had already left.  
-"Where's Kitty-N?"  
-"I dunno...."  
-"I have no idea...."  
Answers came from outside. I can barely listen to them, my mind was full of *I did nothin'!!!*  
  
Then a gunshot was heard all around.  
-"HELL!" Sune ran upstairs, a guy called Suzuki followed him. The special fact of him is that he looks just like Heat...almost.  
  
I heard the sound of feet climbing up the metal stairs....I didn't turned around....  
Sune sighed as he saw my slim silhouette standing there, holding the handgun strongly and pointing to another dove....  
  
I used to shoot at the doves, but nobody knew I liked to do that.....until now, I forgot to attach the silencer.......  
-"What are you doing!?"  
-"Who cares!!, nobody believes me!!!"  
-"But evidences go against you" Suzuki spoke.  
-"Shut up!!, Now Kit' get down there!!"  
-"You shut up!! I'm stayin' here until I get tired of watching life, then I'll make a "pirouette" off here...and I'll make a perfect pose down there, in the *no parking* sign..  
-"This is the 4th. floor, you expect to arrive there in one piece??" the brat pointed downstairs.  
-"I don't care!!"  
-"Shut up!!, Suzuki go get some help, or something!!...."  
-"....'k"  
-"Sune, leave me alone...."  
-"But...-"  
-"Do you believe me???"  
-"........"  
-"I knew it!!, Beat it!!, Fuck you!!!."  
-"Kit' come down here NOW!!!, We're not paying any other insolent act from you!! We've lost thousands in surgeries, abortions, medications, and LISTEN CAREFULLY!!, This time the expenses won't run by the BAG. YOU'LL PAY EACH CENT!!!"  
-"If I die, my sister will take care, but we know the world will miss me so much that all of you, sons of bitches, will suicide too!!!"  
-"What's your problem...??!"  
-"YOU WANNA KNOW!???"  
  
I turned around, standing perfectly, thanks to my 'fect balance.  
-"I was fucking with Heat at 9:00, after the problem at your office, then I went with A.B. for the hairdo and make-up, I went out and talked to Pander for a while......then the event. Finally, you all blame me for fucking with Strike TODAY!!!!....."  
-"............"  
-"say something, dammit!!  
-"then what's that K & S sign in his b-"  
-"Why don't you go and complain with him?!?!"  
  
Some more steps on the ladder.......I faced the abyss.  
  
-"Come'on lady get down!, we came to help you"  
-"Cops?! go away!!"  
  
I found a new target. A gray dove. I took aim and...fell down. The cops pulled me into the roof, I couldn't do something, I never knew when they jumped toward me.  
-"SHIT, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
A cop hit my hand against the floor, my beloved handgun dragged away....  
-"COME BACK......"  
  
The last thing I remember is the shape of a male paramedic coming close....carrying a syringe and the needle sticking in my neck...... 


	11. chapter11

disclaimer: all the characters are property of Enix, etc., there are also some characters of my own.........  
  
  
In The End It Doesn't Even Have Sense Or.......Does It?  
by Kitty-N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Kit's body stopped fighting, and was now completely asleep, in the middle of everybody.  
The gray dove flew away.  
The crew quickly got down to the 1st. floor, an ambulance awaited down the buildin. There were people outside, searching for a piece of gossip. I couldn't go with her..........but I saw the paramedics putting Suzuki into the vehicle......they disappeared.  
  
Any other member of the BAG noticed this....and that was fine. I must talk to them later, those words made me think a lot......but now, I had to call Strike. I dialed 044552673494X..........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Nobody let me in, nobody told me something. They took her slim body away, they took me to the awaiting room.  
I was thinking about Strike's mark.....would Kit' do that?, she loves Heat, unfortunately.....and Heat's wasn't here.  
A doctor came in. My eyes looked up into his face.  
-"I need you to give some info about the patient. The policeman told you came with her.  
-".....I hardly know her....."  
-"just do what you can, what's her name??"  
-"she always calls herself Kitty-N, I dunno."  
-"age?"  
-"23."  
-"and..."  
Blah blah blah, he asked lots o'things.....finally, he shut up.  
-"Can I see her?"  
-"wait, there are still 2 questions missing, what's your name??"  
-"Suzuki."  
-"Your REAL name."  
-"if somebody knows about this, DataBeBops will *disappear* you, ok!?"  
-"......."  
-"J. Alemán is tha name."  
That stupid doctor watched me in a bored way. He was just there, silent.   
-"The J. stands for Juan. "  
-"Just tell me if it's fine like this. Then you may go to room 117" He gave me his sheet.  
*No, not Juhan, it's J-u-a-n. A-l-e-m-á-n. The a's got an accent......* I hate doctors, especially that one.  
  
I walked through many hallways. The doctor was behind me. As we arrived to the door with a 117, the doctor opened it.  
Kitty-N was yelling *I did nothin'!!, I'm fine, let me go!!!*. She ripped the bands that hold her on the bed. Two male nurses came in, controlled her. One pressing that fragile body against the bed., the other holding a syringe and pinching her right arm.  
The amber substance flowed into her veins. She looked at me.  
-"HEAT!!" that was the last thing she said before her eyes got completely blank.  
-"we're sorry you had to watch this, but she's getting crazy...we'll transfer her to the S.U.O."  
-"the mental hospital?!?"  
-"yes, could you call some relative of her??"  
-"she has no relatives......"  
-"let's fix that later."  
-"But-"  
Another doctor arrived.  
-"what are you doing here?!"  
-"I came to..."  
-"Take him out".  
  
The two male nurses held me and got me outta' there....  
I decided to phone James. I looked for his number in the cell's memory......  
"Nothing." I went home. The others were waiting for me at the entrance.  
We were about aout to leave yo!!! Honda yelled.  
Then G-Pan added "we said 10:00 not 10:-"  
-"50. I had to go to the hospital."  
-"what? why!?"  
-"Kit-"  
-"Will you get Heat's girl?!" 3-D stared at me, oddly, more than his everyday look.  
-"I just went with her to the S.U.O.."  
-"I knew it, she became crazy."  
-"Who knows...."  
-"Yeah.."  
  
I did my best to avoid jumping over them. She wasn't crazy. I hoped it.  
  
-"The girlz in the Aleb' are waitin'...."  
-"I'll get a bitch today.....just like Kelly...." That was G-Pan, a weird pervert guy......he was crazy about Kelly's body.  
-"Yeah, yeah..." The sarcastic tone in Honda's voice started buggin' the *electronic guy*.  
-"Shut-up!!!! Let's go!"  
  
And to the Aleb' we left.... 


End file.
